Spiritually Strong
by CocoLab
Summary: After suffering for three years at the hands of her father. Laura escaped and ran to her childhood friend Jack Darby for help, soon after she is involved in a intergalactic war that spans back centuries, despite all that, she plans to stay strong
1. Breaking Free

I decided to take down fighting spirit and rewrite it and give it a new title, I cringed every time I read it, it was bad and poorly written I admit, so I felt rewriting it :]. yes I know I should of redone it before I completed it, but I was stupid back then, and I had to redo it, so I hope you can forgive me guys.

Enjoy the revamp, there will be changes during the story, you'll see~

I should warn you there is abuse and violence.

* * *

Chapter 1

Breaking Free.

* * *

Laura ran down the pavement as she was panting all the way, she had lost track of time, she was too busy enjoying herself with her childhood friend Jack Darby, the two had know each other since both were kids. Jack being older than Laura by a few months, almost tripping. Laura gained her balance and continued to run as she gripped the handle of her bag. She flinched as her back was hurting her, a burning feeling as she let out a small hiss of pain.

But she couldn't afford to slow down, she had to keep going, no matter what. Laura sighed in relief to see the car wasn't there, she grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door, she soon placed the key back under the mat and got her own key out to lock the door behind her. Laura rushed up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her, she sighed in relief and leaned against the door. Laura looked around her room and frowned to see there was nothing much, only a mattress on the floor and a wardrobe. She sighed and set her bag on the floor.

She had a normal life, with a loving mother, she really can't say her 'father' was loving, she is ashamed to call Nick Jones her father, she's even ashamed to share his surname, her mother had disappeared after the parents had a argument, a heated one, once she was out of the picture.

Her father's true colours came through, a sadistic, abusive bastard. Cinderella was just a fairytale, however, it was all to real for Laura and she was Cinderella herself, except she won't be getting the happy ending like in the movies and books. Laura flinched as her back ached and throbbed in pain after receiving punishment for not filling his drink properly, a belt to the back, and it hurt like hell to her.

Laura sighed and looked out the window, she simply wants freedom, taking her denim jacket off, it was revealing a scar on the shoulder. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, the only one who knows about this is Jack only, she is simply afraid to tell anyone else.

On the outside she is a bright, cheerfully, bubbly teenage girl, but on the inside, she was afraid and longing for freedom. Her blue eyes had slight fire within them, but not a lot. Her brown hair was slightly dirty from today's incident which she refused to talk about.

She spotted car but said nothing. Her eyes widened to see it was reversing as she bit her bottom lip, it was him again. Laura rushed downstairs to get ready to make him food, her stomach growled at the thought of food. Laura scrambled once she reached the kitchen and began to get the ingredients. The door opened and Laura bit her bottom lip.

Nick Jones slammed the door as he looked at her. His brown boots dirty as his button up shirt was also dirty and his jeans. Brown eyes glared at her as his black hair had hint of sand in it. Laura refused to look at him, she was thankful she looks more like her mother.

"Hurry up with my food!" Nick barked as Laura hid her flinch.

Laura began to make omelette for him as she swallowed hard, she was quite hungry, she had added everything and then plated it. She handed it to her father and moved away as her knees shook. Laura swallowed hard.

"Come here."

Laura tensed slightly.

"NOW!"

She obeyed and was expecting for the worse as normal.

The fist connected to her cheek.

"What kind of meal is this!" Nick barked at the girl.

Laura chewed the inside of her mouth as her jaw clenched, he should be thankful for food, as she gets nothing at all. Laura held her tongue, it would just get her into trouble anyway.

"I expected a better meal than this!"

Laura said nothing as the fist connected to her eye this time and she held back her flinch.

She prays freedom will be upon her. Laura said nothing and went to go upstairs as her father rambled away in his seat and he soon got up and stormed to the kitchen to probably get himself a beer to calm him down.

Laura entered her room and closed the door behind her.

"This is going to be a long night." She murmured to herself.

~O~

Laura looked to the school and frowned, she had a bruise on her cheek and eye where her father punched her, she wasn't surprised by that at all.

"You don't look good."

Laura looked towards Jack, she could tell he was holding his cringe back from the bruises.

"Rough night for me." Laura teased.

Her gaze went to the blue motorcycle.

"Nice, is it yours?" Laura asked as she looked to the vehicle.

Jack looked to see what she was seeing and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, it's mine."

"It's nice." Laura commented and then gave a smile.

"If you want, I can give you a ride sometime." Jack offered.

"That would be awesome!" Laura said happily as she turned around and went to walk inside the school.

She gave a wave and entered the school.

"Jack...Who is she?" Arcee asked, curious about the girl.

"Hmm? Oh! That's Laura, I've known her since we were both kids." Jack answered.

The femme was confused yet curious about about her bruising.

"Did she hit herself somewhere?"

Jack looked around. "Don't tell anyone, not even Optimus."

"Jack?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if her dad gave her those bruises."

"Why would he do that for?" Arcee asked, clearly disturbed that he would do that to his own daughter.

"I don't know, but she really hides her fear."

Jack walked to the building just as the bell went, the confusion and curiosity went to anger and concern.

Arcee was furious with this man that he would do something so horrific to a young, innocent girl and also concerned for the poor girl's safety, she could end up dead sooner or later.

~O~

Laura walked down the hall as it was now lunch, the teachers had questioned about the bruises and Laura simply told them she had hit herself.

She was wearing skinny jeans, cream ugg boots, a thin grey jumper with a red t-shirt on top, on the front is a tiger. Laura sighed and entered the cafeteria and went to grab a tray for some food, once she did that she sat down and began to eat.

Laura continued eating and then swallowed.

"Where you going shrimp!"

Laura paused and narrowed her eyes until she spotted Vince and his goons, in front of them was Raf who looked scared. Laura took the last bite of her desert and went to place the tray away.

"Hey Vince! Pick on someone your own size!" Laura snarled.

All four looked to the brown haired girl as she was glaring at him, she had her bag with her, most of the kids looked at the scene.

"Whoa! Don't get involved babe." Vince told her.

"Don't call me babe!" Laura hissed. "What has this boy done to you!"

"Um..."

"That's what I thought." She scoffed.

One of his goons approached with a carton of milk. Laura grabbed his wrist as she knew what he was up to. Smirking. Laura tilted her hand and had the milk poured over his head.

"Don't think I'm stupid, I knew what you were up to." Laura growled.

She now had the carton which had some milk in it.

"Wanna end up like him?" Laura asked.

They quickly left as Laura tossed the carton into the bin, the kids laughed at Vince and his goons as she looked to the boy.

"You ok?" Laura asked him.

Raf nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

She gave a nod. "Good. I'm glad."

Laura gave a wave and left as Raf watched her go.

Laura smirked to herself, she felt satisfied with what she did, it may get her into trouble with her father.

But it was worth it.

~O~

All the kids left the school building as the day had ended. Laura sighed and then stretched as she stepped out the building.

:_Is that her?_: Bulkhead asked as he looked at the organic.

:_Yeah that's her._: Arcee confirmed.

Laura walked down the steps and then stood on the pavement. She had her arms crossed and eyes closed. Laura sighed and opened her eyes as she began to walk off

:**She looks nice.**: Bumblebee commented.

Arcee can't say the same about her father, is he really that bad?

"Get your fucking ass in this car! NOW!" Nick barked.

And Arcee was stood corrected about this man, he looked nasty and sounded nasty, how Laura put up with him is beyond the femme. Laura sighed and walked over as she climbed in the car, the vehicle sped off.

:_I don't like that guy and I don't know him._: Bulkhead huffed.

:_The feelings are mutual._: Arcee replied.

The femme was definitely worried for Laura's safety now, especially with that man around.

~O~

Laura had expected the punch to the jaw as she rubbed it. Nick stormed inside the house and Laura slowly followed him, looking glum and pissed. Of course her father was not done yet. Laura bit back the urge to scream as a lit cigarette was stamped onto her hand three times.

She hated it, she hated the fact she couldn't fight back, she also hated it this man called her a weakling and other things to try and knock down her confidence.

But it wasn't going to work on her, she got her strength from her mother, the only person to care about her, hell, her father's side of the family assumed he's a 'good boy.'

Laura begs to differ, out in public he may be, but behind closed doors is a different story. She sighed and then frowned as she began to ache.

~O~

She flinched as her lip was throbbing, she had a split lip and she was in agony after her father got violent...Again. Laura began to think, she had to go! She had to leave, it hit her, her father was going out with friends tonight so this was the perfect opportunity to escape.

Laura looked around and continued to pack her clothing, she had planned this for months, she was finally escaping! Laura paused and then sighed as she continued. She heard the house door close and she peeked out the window to see her father had climbed into the vehicle and then started the engine, she watched as he left the driveway and down the road. Laura grinned and finished packing the rest of her things, she grabbed her bag and began to walk out the room.

She didn't hesitate to walk down the stairs and reached the bottom. Laura paused and then took a deep breath in and then out as she murmured to herself, grabbing the keys for one last time. Laura stepped out the house and out to the outside world, she locked the door behind her and placed the key under the mat.

"See ya around hell hole!" Laura sneered to herself as she walked down the path.

She took a deep breath and ran down the pavement before her father changes his mind and returns home before she even had the chance to escape. Laura continued down the pavement as she looked around, she never saw a vehicle drive by.

"Laura?"

She paused and looked to the voice as June Darby looked at the girl sadly.

"Don't tell me, it was him again?"

Laura said nothing but simply nodded as June frowned, other than Jack, June was another person who knew. Laura had begged for her to not tell and that Laura herself would tell someone when she felt the time was right.

"Come on, you can stay with us until something is sorted out." June told the girl. "And Get your lip fixed."

Laura gave in at that point, there was no point of arguing. June would just win the argument anyway. Laura would just feel like a burden, and ashamed to have someone else involved with her problems.

~O~

"You look bad." Jack commented.

Laura gave a nervous smile. "I guess so."

"You'll have to tell someone soon." Jack told her.

"I know." Laura sighed and then frowned.

She looked to her hands where her burns were. "I'm just glad I escaped, because the next time I would probably be carried out in a body bag."

Laura stood up. "I'm gonna go, you know, freshen up for tomorrow and then sleep, kinda tired."

"I don't blame you, after all, you slept on the floor with a old mattress anyway."

Laura gave a smile and walked off, she never saw Jack get up himself and walked off.

He closed the garage door behind him.

"Is she alright?" Arcee asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, mom fixed her split lip."

"I don't know him, but I didn't like that man."

"Neither do I, he was worse when drunk."

"When did it begin?"

"You mean the abuse? Since her mother disappeared."

"When was that?"

"Three years ago."

Nothing was said as Jack left the garage to see if Laura needed anything after she freshened up. Arcee had to commend Laura, how she managed to survive for three years is beyond the femme, but Laura managed to and she's still going strong.

All needs to be done now is to catch the fragger and then Laura can move on with her life, make a new chapter in her life.

~O~

Laura sat on the bed and looked to the window as she smiled, she finally broke free, it took some planning, but she finally did it.

Her door opened and Jack stepped in.

"Need anything?"

Laura shook her head. "No thank you, just need sleep and I'll be all good."

Jack closed the door to allow Laura to do that, she does deserve sleep.

Laura sighed in bliss as she looked to the ceiling. She smiled and allowed sleep to take over, happy she's now free.

* * *

And that's a wrap, I hope you do enjoy the rewrite, more chapters to follow soon.


	2. Road to Recovery

Here's chapter two.

The response from you guys was amazing! I didn't think it would get so many response, you guys are awesome!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Road to Recovery.

* * *

Laura couldn't deny it, that was the best sleep she had for three years, she was currently sitting up as she ran her fingers through her hair. Laura sighed and kicked the covers off her as she swung her legs on the edge of the bed, she got up from the bed and then stretched as she yawned at the same time.

She changed quickly and placed her shoes on her feet and grabbed her bag as she made her way downstairs, she changed her t-shirt, it was still red but it had three black stars on it instead.

"I was about to get you." Jack told her.

Laura smiled. "Nope."

"Ready to go?"

"If we must." Laura sighed.

The two entered the garage as Laura shifted her bag in a more comfortable position.

"You'll get used to it." He told her.

Laura looked at him and gave a nod, she was nervous, she never had rode a motorcycle before in her life, this was the first time she ever rode one. Taking a calm breath she climbed on as Jack was already sitting and was waiting for her. She held onto him as they left the house and down the road, but she had to admit, it felt nice to feel the wind go through her hair as she smiled slightly.

Sadly she had to get off.

"I'll see you later." Laura told him as she walked off and into the building.

"Jack, that really wasn't a ride." Arcee noted.

"Yeah, heading to school doesn't count." Jack agreed.

"Are you working?"

"Sadly yes, but I could always give her one tomorrow."

"Take her with you, just in case the cons follow us."

Jack nodded as he headed to the school building and also entered it, he spotted Laura talking to Raf and the approached the two.

"Hey." He greeted.

Raf paused in the conversation. "Hey Jack, I was thanking her for yesterday."

"Yesterday? The girl who spilled milk on one of Vince's goons, it was you?"

Laura nodded. "Sure was, and I regret nothing at all."

Raf blinked. "You know her?"

Jack looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, known her since we were both kids, Raf this is Laura."

"Hey." She greeted as they shook hands.

"Thanks for yesterday."

Laura gave a sweet smile. "Sure thing, and it was my pleasure to do that to him."

Raf smiled as Laura smiled back, the two never noticed Jack give them a small smile, they were gonna get along just fine. But Jack knew Laura's recovery was going to be a long one, physically and mentally, after all, he wouldn't be surprised if she had lost faith in humanity and lost some trust in people. Laura walked off as the bell went.

"She seems nice." Raf told Jack.

"You have no idea." Jack mumbled.

~O~

Laura sighed to herself as she was sketching an image, now that her father was gone she could finally concentrate on drawing, something she is fond off, she paused and looked out the window before resuming her drawing. Laura hummed softly to herself as she continued her drawing as she looked at her image. She smiled and then rubbed her hand. The teacher had allowed her to sit in the art class as he trusted her, he knew she would never wreck any of the art supplies and be so stupid with them.

Laura smiled and looked to the ceiling as she continued sketching, putting detail as she went along, she had lunch and decided to remain in the classroom until it was the final lesson of the day, which she was going to have in this very room, the door opened and she didn't bother to see who it was.

"Are you Laura?"

Said teenager jumped in fright and looked at Miko as she stood at the doorway.

"Um...Yeah I am." Laura admitted.

"Dude! What you did at the cafeteria was awesome!" Miko exclaimed.

"Uh...Thank you."

"Seeing the look on their faces was priceless!"

Laura smiled slightly, she was pleased that she had entertained someone and gotten Vince and his goons laughed at, that had gotten Laura extremely satisfied with the result.

"But thanks for sticking up for Raf."

Laura smiled. "Hey, it wasn't a problem at all." She told the girl who leaned against the door frame.

"Raf told me about you."

Laura looked at Miko and gave a smile, she felt flattered yet embarrassed at the same time that she was talked about, in a good way.

"Really? What did he say?" Laura asked out of curiosity

"Good things about you."

She gave a smile and paused in her drawing.

Miko looked to her sketchbook. "What you drawing?"

Laura shrugged. "The image in my mind." She answered honestly.

Both girls looked at each other and then smiled. The bell went and Miko rolled her eyes as she left. Laura's smile grew bigger as she continued her sketch until the other students arrive and the teacher of course. Laura sighed to herself and continued her sketching.

~O~

Laura stepped out the school as the bell went not long ago, she huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around out of pure nervousness as her father could appear out of nowhere anytime, and that was scaring her at this moment. Laura took a small deep breath and the breathed out as she looked around once more, so far so good, her father was nowhere to be seen and that left her very relived that he hasn't showed his ugly mug, that surprised her, he would of called her at least fifty times or knocked on June's door to ask if she had seen then girl as her father knew she was close friends with Jack. Laura shrugged it off.

She didn't need to go back with him, so that was a relief for her. Laura let out a small yawn as she then rubbed her eye as kids left the school, relief the day had ended. Laura twirled her hair with her fingers.

~O~

Laura sat at a table at KO burger as she did homework, she was more than happy to accompany Jack to his workplace as he did his shift as she didn't want to he alone just in case her father popped his head and treat her like crap all over again. Laura paused in her homework and then continued to write as she sighed and took a sip of her Sprite through the straw then went back to her homework as she sat in silence writing down on the paper, she was slightly bored but it didn't bother her much. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and wrote more on the paper.

She could tell Jack was bored, and she didn't blame him one bit, she would be bored if she was in his shoes. Laura cracked her knuckles as her pencil was set on the desk, she resumed of what she was doing as she sighed to herself.

"Hey Laura." Jack called.

Laura looked at him. "Hm?"

"The person living next door to you just walked past."

Laura perked up. "Go on."

"Apparently your Dad is on the run after he had an warrant for his arrest."

"For what?"

"According to her, drug trafficking."

Laura's eyes widened. "I didn't know that."

"You didn't?"

Laura shook his head. "Nope, though he did smell of drugs and I assumed he did drugs, but I didn't know he did that."

"It may not be true, but who knows."

Laura nodded and looked to her paper as she allowed that information to sink in, she couldn't believe it, her father did something illegal, but there was one good thing about that, he won't be able to return to Jasper, Nevada, not with a warrant out for his arrest, and besides, the police know where they live as they were called to the home for domestic dispute a week before her mother disappeared, at least she was safe for now.

Laura took a drink of her sprite as she wrote on the piece of paper, she wouldn't be surprised if that information spread like wildfire by tomorrow, and if there are whispers tomorrow she'll tell them straight that she didn't know, which was true.

~O~

The two exited KO burger as Jack had finished his shift, the two approached Arcee while chatting.

"Still, I can't believe he did that." Jack muttered.

"To be honest, that got me off guard, who would of though my Dad would do something like that."

Arcee was curious of what the two were talking about, it involved Laura's father.

"Look on the bright side, he wouldn't dare come back here, not with a warrant out for his arrest."

Laura smirked. "True that."

If Arcee wasn't in her alt form, she would had her own smirk to hear that the police wanted to talk to her father, but about what?

"How long do you think it will take to catch him?" Jack asked.

Laura shrugged. "Who knows, but I hope it's sooner than later, I really want him off the streets."

~O~

Laura sat on the windowsill as she did her homework where she left off. She paused and looked out the window as the stars twinkled in the night sky and the moon shone in the dark, lighting up the area as it glowed in the rays of the night orb in the sky. Laura smiled and continued to write as she was changed into silk pyjamas, she wriggled her toes and giggled to herself as she did that.

Laura's smile turned into a frown at the events that were unfolding, she took a deep breath and then breathed out as she gripped her pencil and looked down to her written work. Laura continued her writing but would pause and look out the window occasionally and them resumed writing on the lined paper, she was close, close to finishing, her bruises were still there, but they would fade, but nothing could fade the scars on her back and shoulders, nothing, embedded in her skin for the rest of her life.

She hated it, but she couldn't do anything about the scars now, it was too late, all she can do is simply heal from what she had to suffer at the hands of her father, but something is telling Laura that isn't the last she has seen of him, something is telling her he'll return, most likely to get revenge, she wouldn't be surprised if he blamed her for reporting him to the police, but she never knew he did drug trafficking.

Laura looked to the paper, not much left, she was almost done. Laura sighed and continued to write as the moon's rays were her only light at this moment, she could sleep,but she was close to finishing her homework. Laura sighed in satisfaction as she had finally written the last words and nodded in satisfaction that she had completed it. She placed her homework away followed by her pencil and closed her bag up. Laura got off the windowsill and walked over to the bed. She paused and looked out the window as the leaves blew gently in the wind. Laura smiled and walked over to the bed that was calling her name, she didn't hesitate and crawled into the bed as her head hit the pillow. She sighed and shifted to get into a comfortable position.

She knew the road to recovery was going to be a long one, and she wouldn't fully recover from what she went through, the physical scars were there and a bit of mental scars also, but she wanted to keep going.

Her father may of hurt her physically, but he never managed to harm her spiritually, and she plans to stay strong spiritually, no matter what is thrown at her.

* * *

And I'm done :3.

Next the secret is revealed and Laura will finally learn what Jack has really been up to.

Please review, you will make me a very happy author if you do.


	3. Secret Revealed

Chapter three, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Secret Revealed.

* * *

Laura twirled her hair with her fingers as she walked down the street, school had ended an hour ago and she was merely bored out of her mind as she sighed and then hummed to herself as she continued down the street while twirling her hair. Laura hummed to herself and continued on her merry way as she sighed to herself and hummed more and then mumbled under her breath as she kicked a rock during her little stroll down the street. Laura smiled to herself, earlier on Jack had introduced her to Miko and they got along well as they did chat the other day.

Laura quickly became friends with Raf and Miko and she would hang with them and Jack during their free time, it was not a big group but at least they stuck together as Vince avoided Laura since that incident in the cafeteria, the news of her father on the run after a warrant out for his arrest had spread like wildfire, not that Laura cared, he could rot in prison for eternity and never see the light of day again, that's what Laura wants to happen to her father.

Laura came to a stop and looked at her home as it loomed over her, despite not living there any longer, the memories hit her directly in the face and she didn't like it one bit, she hated this home and wishes it didn't exist, there were more bad memories in the home than good ones. Laura sighed in defeat and continued down the street as she kicked another stone during her walk, grumbling under her breath as she walked, she had her hands in her pockets as she walked more.

Laura smirked to herself, she still can't get over the warrant that was out for her father, she felt amused by it and pleased also. Laura paused and looked up to the sky as the sun was beginning to set. Laura turned around and walked the way she came as it would soon get dark, she began to go for a small jog down the path as cars zoomed by. Laura was on the look out, just in case a car comes to a skidding halt and her father jumps out the vehicle and hit her, she shook her head and continued her journey back.

Laura paused and sighed to herself as she walked more, dragging her feet on the pavement as she walked along as she looked to the floor with her hands in her pockets, she looked to the sky and smiled to herself as she continued her stroll down the quiet street, despite it being quiet, she was still alert and looking around for any sign of her father, and she means any sign, so far so good he was nowhere in sighed. Laura took a deep breath and went from walking to jogging as she quickly jogged down the street before something unlucky or bad will happen.

She paused ever so slightly and shivered a bit but not a lot and then continued her walk down the street as she kicked a can which she didn't notice, shrugging it off she continued her walk. Laura paused and began to think of the last two dramatic days, the warrant had caught her off guard as she never thought he would be capable of that, but then again, it did explain why her father would be out all night some days, she assumed he went out drinking but that wasn't the case at all, it doesn't concern her, it's his fault the police are on his trail and want to arrest his ass for what he did.

The sooner they arrest him and get him off the streets the better, that would make Laura the happiest person in Jasper once she learns he got arrested. Laura hummed to herself as she continued her soon to be evening walk.

* * *

Laura sat on the windowsill as she watched the stars twinkle in the night sky as she couldn't sleep once more, something like this was a favourite pass time for her as it would help get through the next day and afternoon. Laura sighed to herself, she still believes this is a dream, but she knew it wasn't, she knew this was no dream but reality which she couldn't help but smile at, she shifted to get comfortable and continued to look out the window as she sighed to herself.

People will be asking questions soon, questions she doesn't know or have, and knowing her luck some people who support or are friends with her father will blame her, if she has to make enemies to hate her father, then so be it. Laura crossed her arms and stared intensely to the outside world as she frowned to herself.

She really wants to tell someone, but either doesn't have a clue what to say or she's simply afraid she'll get badly hurt or worse killed by the man who caused her pain. Laura sighed to herself and continued to look out the window as the moon shone in the clear, night sky, she somehow has to get the story out, tell someone who will listen to her, because none of the people she and her fathers knows will believe her as they are supportive of her father.

And some people wonder why she has no hope in humankind nor faith. Laura huffed to herself, she rather live on another planet than Earth itself, sadly that's not the case and even if there was a planet with oxygen, she had no way off this planet. Laura got off the windowsill and headed towards the bed that was waiting for her and was calling for her name. She climbed in and shifted to get comfortable and simply allowed sleep to take over as the moon's rays shone through the window and into the room, brightening the room up, which didn't faze Laura one bit.

* * *

It was the next morning as two boys were talking to themselves outside on the steps.

"Did you hear? Her dad is got an arrest warrant." The first boy said, clearly referring to Laura.

"Why's that?"

"Drug trafficking apparently."

"Tch, she probably did drugs herself."

Laura twirled around at the two boys, clearly pissed of what she was hearing. Jack didn't look to pleased with what the two boys said about her either, neither did Raf nor Miko, but Laura was downright pissed about what they just said. The news of her father's arrest warrant had spread like wildfire.

"You two!" Laura snarled as the two boys turned to face her.

"Do you know me well!" She asked in anger.

"Not really." One of the boys admitted.

"Then don't talk shit about me behind my back! Be a man and face me when saying it! As if I touched something that would ruin my life!"

Laura turned around once more and stormed to go inside the school building with Jack and the others following her, mumbles reached her ears as she felt her temper getting the best of her, normally she would be calm and cool but her anger was really showing, she took a deep, shaky breath to calm herself down. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Raf asked her.

"I'll be fine." Laura assured him, more calmer than before. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Dude, some people are arrogant." Miko told her.

"Ugh! Don't I know it." Laura grumbled as she referred to Vince and her father.

Whispers reached her ears as she felt her temper rise once more, she has never been this angry before, but then again, it was probably a result of what she had been what she went through at the hands of her own father, her own flesh and blood. Laura clenched her hands until her knuckles went white and the whispering stopped, knowing they would get her full wrath, something they don't want. Laura is normally cool and calm, but when she loses her temper, that's it, who knows what she'll do to her victims.

"That's right, you better go quiet!" Miko told them all.

Jack rolled his eyes and dragged the Asian girl away while Laura followed and smirked at the small scene as Raf smiled and was the last one to follow the three older humans as they walked down the hall, all the while Miko was protesting to being dragged.

All the anger had washed away and was replaced by amusement.

* * *

Muttering filled the Cafeteria as the small group sat at a table. Laura stabbed her meatloaf as the three looked on. Laura grumbled under her breath and stabbed her meatloaf once more, the three knew why she was mumbling. Vince had flirted with her...Again, hoping to get on her good side since that milk incident. Laura wasn't buying it.

"Dude, the look on Vince's face was funny." Miko snickered.

Laura smirked. "I know, it was, wasn't it."

Laura gave the poor meatloaf one last stab before lowering the fork and took a sip of her milk.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Raf asked.

"Not hungry, Vince put me off my food." Laura told the boy as Miko snickered once more.

Laura placed the carton on the tray and crossed her arms as she let out one last grumble and then sighed to herself, luckily most of the muttering had stopped, if looks could kill they would be all dead, well, except for the three that are sharing the same table as Laura. She knows Vince was looking at her. Laura didn't need to turn and face him , she simply knew he was looking at her. Laura groaned to herself, she simply can't wait for the day to end.

* * *

Laura stepped out the building relived that the day was over. She sat on the steps waiting. Jack and Raf emerged from the building as they approached her, but there was one person missing from the little group.

"Where's Miko?" Raf asked her.

"Detention." Laura answered. "She didn't do her Math homework."

Jack shook his head as Raf gave a small smile. Laura got off from the step and dusted herself off as she then picked her bag up and placed it over her shoulder and then adjusted it.

"Could hear the teacher yell from down the hall." Laura told the two and then grinned.

"That's Miko for you." Raf told the two.

"She believes School is prison, I kinda agree with her." Laura added.

"Let's go Laura." Jack told her as she looked at him. "Gotta fulfill that promise I made."

Raf looked confused for a second but he knew once the pieces came together and he looked at the two.

"See you guys later." Raf told them as he headed towards Bumblebee.

They watched him climb in and then the vehicle drive off.

"Isn't Raf a bit too young to drive?" Laura asked.

"Automatic car." Jack answered.

"I guess that makes sense, not like I will tell anyone."

The two climbed on the awaiting motorcycle and the two left, not really aware of three purple vehicles watching and waiting to strike. Laura peeked through the mirror and instantly got confused by it while Jack bit back the urge to groan. Arcee mentally cursed, why now? Why must the Decepticons ruin a simple drive.

"Laura, it's best you hold on."

"Jack?"

"Will tell you later."

Laura blinked but listened anyway as they sped up. Laura frowned, no matter how fast they were going, the vehicles were following their every trail.

"Laura, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't freak, ok."

She said nothing as they came to a stop and climbed off. Laura noticed warehouses around them but she said nothing and stood not far from Jack as the three vehicles caught up with them and to her surprise, they Transformed, just as she promised Jack, she wasn't freaking out even thought she really wanted to, but that wouldn't do anyone good.

"Jack, take Laura and go hide!" Arcee told him as she aimed her weapons at the Decepticons.

Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled away just as the gunfire began. Laura flinched as one barely missed them and they retreated into a warehouse.

"What's going on?" Laura asked Jack now that they're in the safety of a warehouse.

"I hoped you wouldn't get involved."

"Huh?"

They entered an once office. Laura sat in one chair while Jack sat in another.

"Those were Decepticons." Jack explained.

"Decepticons?" Laura questioned.

"The bad guys."

"So...Your motorcycle...What is-."

"Arcee is an Autobot."

"So...The good ones, right?"

"Yeah, that's right.

The two paused as Laura looked to the ceiling to allow what she saw to sink in, once she felt that was done, she looked at Jack once more.

"So what about the other vehicles I see?"

"They're also Autobots."

"Oh, alright then."

"Just to let you know." Jack told Laura seriously. "This isn't fun and games."

"That's something you tell Miko." Laura said amused.

"That's because I do, and sometimes Ratchet."

"Huh?"

"You'll meet him after this and Optimus."

"Oh."

* * *

Laura snapped her eyes open as she heard the door open, she peeked to see it was Jack who opened the door. Laura got to her feet and followed Jack as he signalled her to follow, they were met with silence as Laura frowned.

"Do you think it's over?" Laura asked quietly.

"Probably."

She said nothing else and gripped the handle of her bag. They approached the warehouse's entrance and Jack peeked outside. Laura was not far from him as she was tense.

"Nice hiding place."

The two perked up and spotted Arcee approach them as Laura relaxed, but not a lot, she was still getting used to what she saw. Laura watched as the femme turned back to her alt mode.

"We better go before more cons show up." Arcee told the two.

"Did you give word to Ratchet and Optimus?"

"About another human getting involved? I did."

* * *

Laura looked around as they drive through the desert, she felt nervous as hell and swallowed the lump in her throat, she needed to remain calm, she just needed to.

'_This is crazy._' Laura thought as they continued their drive.

'_I can understand why Jack kept it a secret though._'

They got closer and closer as Laura closed her eyes for a brief second and then opening them, she felt the nerves building up but was remaining calm about it. She watched the cliff face open and she silently gulped as they went from tar mark road to metal. Laura bit her bottom lip as they entered the main room.

"It's ok." Jack muttered to her quietly. "You'll be fine."

Laura said nothing but to remain silent as she took it all in, which was rather difficult at this time.

"Uh...This is what we do after school." Jack explained.

Laura noticed the attention was on her as the nerves simply became strong.

Laura couldn't deny it, she was speechless.

* * *

And I'm done, an update for my lovely readers.

Please review, thank you.


	4. Fight For a Friend

And the next chapter :3

Warning: Violence in this chapter and swearing also.

* * *

Chapter 4

Fight For a Friend.

* * *

Laura Jones thought her life would be a simple and normal, oh how wrong she was, as giant alien robots are no way in hell normal, so here she was, in a silo full of them, sitting with Jack and Raf as she was allowing the shock to sink in, she hasn't said much since arriving and was still adjusting to the whole thing, three cups sat on the table not far from them. Laura looked to her hands and swallowed the lump in her throat, it was rather quiet, due to Miko in Detention. Laura mentally snickered at that but decided to not say anything at all. Laura blinked as one of their phones vibrated, all three humans took their phones out.

"Is it yours?" Jack asked Raf.

The youngest shook his head as Laura took her phone out and inspected it, she wasn't surprised to see it was a text from Miko as she exchanged numbers with her and Raf.

"It's mine." Laura admitted, this being the first time she spoke since arriving.

"What does it say?" Raf asked.

Laura opened the message and began to read the words on her screen.

**Give me a lift, dying here- Miko. **

Laura smirked and leaned back into the seat behind her. "Miko has just left the building."

"That's late." Raf noted.

Laura rolled her eyes. "The Math teacher doesn't like Miko me thinks."

"I guess."

"Fourth time she hasn't done homework." Laura told them.

"Guess it shows how much she dislikes this teacher." Arcee pointed out as Bulkhead Transformed and drove off to pick up his charge.

"Well he is kinda a jerk, took me two hours to do Math homework once, it felt like my hand was about to drop off." Laura commented as she leaned back into the seat once more after leaning forward to delete the message on her phone.

"We know that, but this is Miko we're talking about." Jack told her.

Laura smirked. "True that."

* * *

Jack and Raf were playing on video games while Laura was sprawled on the sofa watching the two. Arcee had disappeared while Ratchet and Optimus were talking quietly to each other, to not disturb the kids and the peace and quiet. Laura closed her eyes briefly as she shifted, but then snapped them open as they heard an engine. Laura sat up while the boys paused in their games as Bulkhead transformed, but he was minus one.

"Where's Miko?" Raf asked.

"She's got grounded after her parents discovered about her behaviour." Bulkhead answered grimly.

Laura looked over to Jack and extended her hand. "You owe me."

Jack mumbled and took out some money and handed it over to Laura who looked rather pleased with the result. Raf looked confused.

"Laura and I did a bet to see how long it would take until Miko got grounded." Jack explained.

"And I won this bet." Laura said gleefully.

Everyone in the room jumped in fright as the Proximity sensor went off. Laura placed a hand on her chest where her heart was. Ratchet's scans picked up her heart rate was fast from that little fright she just had.

"Jesus Christ." Laura breathed.

She turned around just as Fowler exited the lift. Jack rubbed her back as Raf stood on her other side.

"Gotta get used to that." Laura muttered as she rubbed her chest.

Laura turned around once more to face Fowler as he looked at her.

"Laura, it's been a while." Fowler told the girl.

"I guess it has." Laura admitted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You know Fowler?" Bulkhead asked the girl. "How?"

"That is classified." Laura simply answered.

Fowler soon cleared his throat as Laura ran her fingers through her hair and simply watched as she let out a small yawn.

"I got word you would be here." He told Laura.

"Hmm..."

"No update about your father, he's still out there."

"Damn!" Laura growled.

"I take it you don't like him." Bulkhead pointed out.

"I hate him." Laura said bitterly.

She never noticed the frown thrown her way by Optimus, she was oblivious to that as she ran her fingers through her hair and mumbled something under her breath as she then crossed her arms and looked to the ceiling.

"Ah well, he can't hide forever." Laura sneered as she walked off and back over to the sofa, not noticing the concerned glances thrown at her, mainly from Optimus himself.

Laura sat down with her arms still crossed and placed a leg on top of her other one, her eyes were closed as she simply sat there.

* * *

Laura laid on the sofa as she played one of Jack's spare DS lite which he thought he lost but had found it thanks to Laura who got bored and decided to look in the living room in every nook and cranny and discovered it down the sofa, she was currently playing New Super Mario Bros which she also found while looking. Jack and Raf were playing on the Wii on Brawl. Laura yawned slightly as all three heard an engine and Bulkhead appeared and came to a stop. Miko hopped out and Laura rolled her eyes. It had been a week since Miko was grounded and things haven't changed at all.

"You never learn, do you?" Laura said with a hint of amusement.

Miko shot Laura a glare as the brown haired girl sniggered and continued to play the game she was currently playing.

"Ah dammit!" Laura growled as she died.

Laura shifted and had to begin the level all over again. Jack frowned as he also lost his game and Raf smiled slightly that he had won. Laura swung her legs off the sofa to allow Miko to sit down as she sat up but her gaze never left the screen of the DS.

"And here I thought the punishment would teach you a lesson." Ratchet growled.

Miko simply made a 'pfft' sound and shook her head as Laura rolled her eyes at the Asian girl. Laura scowled as she once again died.

"Dammit!" Laura growled.

"You suck at that." Miko pointed out.

Laura shot her a glare. "Shut up!"

Miko smirked as Laura continued to scowl but then went back to her game as she grumbled under her breath.

"Oh yeah, the clouds are not looking nice." Miko announced.

"Ah, gotta love the torrential downpour." Laura said and then snickered.

"I'm not to keen on the rain." Bulkhead commented.

"Well of course, not nice if you get muddy." Laura countered and then snickered as Ratchet mumbled under his breath.

Laura didn't know why, but something was gonna happen and she just didn't know what, and it was not good at all. Laura switched the DS off and then frowned slightly.

* * *

Laura looked out the window as the rain continued to pound on the window and she merely frowned then looked back to the board to continue the lesson, that bad feeling hadn't left her at all as she looked to the paper in front of her, she mentally sighed and continued to write, pausing occasionally but would continue to write. Laura bit her bottom lip, she hopes this weather will clear up before the day ends.

Laura paused in her writing once more and merely frowned as she was lost in her thoughts but still managed to write what was on the board.

Laura bit her bottom lip once more but luckily nobody saw her do it at all.

The rain got lighter and lighter as Laura smiled to herself, two more lessons to go and the day would be done at last, but she still can't get rid of this funny feeling at all.

She had to push it at the back of her head, for now, if she can that is.

* * *

Miko kicked the door open and rushed down the steps as Laura calmly followed, the school day was done and the sun was finally out, there was various puddles around as the ground was still wet from the recent rain they had.

"Did Miko stay out of trouble?" Bulkhead asked Laura.

Miko shot a glare to her guardian as Laura snickered and then smirked as she climbed into the passenger side of the waiting vehicle.

"Yeah, for once."

"That's a first."

"I'm right here!" Miko growled as Laura giggled.

Bulkhead left the space he was parked in as Laura looked out the window as she zoned out once more, not even the music broke her out of her little trance, but Miko poking her certainly did. Laura blinked and looked at her.

"You ok? You were spacing out."

"I'm fine, just got something on my mind." Laura answered.

Miko dropped it as Laura sat up and crossed her arms as she began to think because that funny feeling was not leaving anytime soon. Laura frowned, what is the feeling for? Was something bad gonna happen?

Laura had no idea that she was right.

* * *

"I don't like this." Miko announced.

Laura paused in her conversation with Optimus as the two looked at the Asian girl. Laura frowned and crossed her arms, it had been an hour since anyone had seen Raf.

"With what?" Arcee asked the girl.

"About Raf."

Laura blinked. "Now that you mention it." She looked at Optimus as he looked at her. "I haven't seen Raf since lunchtime at school, and that was a few hours ago."

"Yeah! And Raf looked spooked when I saw him."

Laura frowned. "Curses."

Jack and Miko looked at her as Laura looked at them. "I been having this funny feeling all day and I hoped it was just me being paranoid."

"Good or bad?"

"Bad! Duh!"

Everyone perked up as a ringtone was heard. All three humans present whipped their phone out, it turned out to be Laura's as Raf's name came up on her phone as she answered but put the phone on loudspeaker so everyone could hear.

"Raf? Where the hell are you?" Laura asked.

She didn't get an answer as Laura frowned. "Is everything ok?"

"_That'll teach you! You little brat!" _Came a sneer on the other side.

Laura blinked but then frowned as there was shifting and someone picked up his phone.

"Raf? Who's there with you?" Laura questioned.

"_I ain't this brat."_

"Drake? You son of a bitch! What did you do!" Laura snarled.

"_Laura, I thought that voice sounded familiar." _This Drake sneered.

"Cut the shit Drake! What the hell did you do!"

"_Nothin much, just teaching some brat a lesson, a friend of yours?" _

"None of your business!" Laura snapped. "You

bastard! Still being a little shit as normal!"

There was a laugh on the other side as Laura clenched her free fist as she gritted her teeth. Jack and Miko looked on warily while Ratchet was surprised she knew the person on the other end of the phone.

"_I can no longer get my fix! You damn bitch!" _

"Oh go and die in a hole!" Laura growled but then she smirked. "Awww, I didn't realized Daddy dearest gave you your fix."

"_Shut up! Or else your little friend gets really hurt."_

"Drake you do anything and I swear to god I will kick your ass black and blue!"

"_Ha! As if a weak little girl like you can beat me." _

Before Laura could retort, the line went dead and Laura growled before roughly shoving her phone in her pocket, she moved away from the railing and headed down the stairs.

"You know him?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I met that little bitch before." Laura explained. "Bee! We gotta find Raf, and now!"

Bumblebee didn't hesitate and transformed as he opened the door for Laura to climb in.

"We'll be back." Laura said and closed the door before anyone could protest as the two left base.

"Well...Laura is certainly...Determined." Ratchet commented.

"That's Laura for you, and not to mention she can be really stubborn if she wants to." Jack explained.

* * *

"**You know that guy?" **Bumblebee asked the girl.

"Yeah, we met once and he was still a right ass back then." Laura explained.

"**But why Raf?"**

Laura let out a snort. "Raf must of bumped into him by accident, but the little bastard wouldn't know the word 'accident'."

"**Don't like him?"**

"No, I hate his guts, just like my Dad."

Bumblebee sped through the desert until he reached Jasper and slowed down for the speed limit, the two entered the town as Laura looked for any signs of Raf anywhere. She frowned and then sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something and ordered Bumblebee to come to a stop which the scout obeyed without hesitation. Laura sprang out from the vehicle and peeked down the alleyway, her heart clenched when she spotted him.

"Oh." Laura breathed.

Laura got closer and crouched down until he was looking at her, there was bruises showing and Laura noticed a couple of his fingers were quite purple as he was dirty and a bit bloodied.

"What did they do to you?" Laura asked quietly.

Raf said nothing and tacked Laura into a hug, she said nothing and simply frowned as her heart ached for the younger human. Laura silently growled to herself, next time she sees Drake, she was going to kick his ass.

* * *

After taking Raf to the hospital for a check up, they returned to base as the two climbed out. Miko gasped to see the state of Raf as Laura snarled and kicked the nearby crate which she hopped for a bit as she kicked harder than she originally thought.

"What happened?!" Ratchet demanded.

"Who cares! I'm gonna kick his ass to the moon and back!" Laura hissed.

"It's nothing, just an accident." Raf told them.

"'Just an accident' my ass." Laura scoffed. "Did you hit him? Did you kick him?" She asked.

"No, I kinda bumped into him, which I didn't mean to."

"Honestly, he doesn't know the word 'accidental'." Laura explained.

Raf simply frowned as Laura crossed her arms and leaned against the crate as she said nothing, oh yes. Drake was gonna get a hell of a encounter tomorrow, if she ever comes across the coward that is.

* * *

"Threatening him is not the best thing to do." Optimus told the girl.

Laura pouted and leaned against the seats, the Autobot leader had offered to take her back where she was currently staying.

"He threatened me first." Laura countered and gave a pout once more.

"Fowler should handle the situation Laura, it's far too dangerous for you to handle it."

Laura wanted to retort but she had nothing to say, instead she looked out the window and mumbled quietly to herself, she was fully aware it was dangerous, but that was not gonna stop her taking revenge on him, she dealt with her father so she can deal with this guy.

She may get a lecture and a scolding off Optimus and a full blown rant off Ratchet, but it would be worth it to see him cower and whimper.

* * *

Laura looked around for the damn coward, she was not surprised to see Raf anywhere, he was probably still afraid from yesterday, school had ended an hour ago and Laura felt like going for a walk, she had told everyone she was doing an after school activity, which was a lie.

"Laura, you're a sight for sore eyes."

She quickly turned to face Drake and his flunkies, one of them a female.

"Drake, you're still a little bastard." Laura countered angrily.

"Aww, still pissed about yesterday, poor baby." Drake taunted as he and his little gang of two laughed.

"Aww, a little coward I see!" Laura taunted back.

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me!" She spat darkly.

"Meet me at the warehouses in an hour!"

"Fine!"

They went their separate ways as Laura cracked her knuckles, she had to prepare for pain, scolding and a full blown rant, but she was ready for it.

All she needs to do is chase Drake away from Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

"This time it's Laura who's done the disappearing act." Miko announced.

Ratchet looked around for any sign of the organic while Optimus sighed to himself, Jack was right, she is very stubborn.

"We better go and look for her." Bulkhead said as everyone nodded.

"And bring her back in one piece!" Ratchet called as they transformed and drove off, leaving only the medic behind as Jack and Miko went with their guardians.

"Stubborn little glitch." Ratchet grumbled as he was talking about Laura.

* * *

"I didn't think you would show up." Drake announced.

Laura scoffed. "At least I keep my word, unlike you!"

Drake glared at her. "Let's get this over and done with!"

Laura took off her jacket as Drake took his off. Laura cracked her knuckles as the two met in the middle.

"Ladies first."

Laura smirked. "Gladly."

She threw a fist as she got him on the cheek. Drake stumbled backwards and held his cheek as Laura got into a stance as he also threw a fist which he missed. Laura threw another one directly on the nose as he stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong Drake?" Laura taunted. "Losing your touch?"

With a roar he charged at her as Laura's smirk grew bigger, she knows she can't get too cocky.

* * *

The fight had lasted for an hour as Laura gave one last punch and sent Drake flying, she was suffering from a split lip, a bruise on her left cheek, a cut on the forehead and a broken left hand, but Drake was suffering worse. Laura walked up to him as he whimpered, he had underestimate her, a lot.

"Listen up!" Laura hissed as she leaned down. "Get lost and don't come back, if I find you back here again I will kick your ass harder and leave you black and blue all over, got it!"

Drake said nothing and scrambled to his feet as he looked at Laura fearfully one last time and got into the awaiting vehicle.

"Y-you G-got it." Drake stammered.

She watched the car drive off and into a distance. Laura spat out some blood as the copper taste lingered in her mouth as she grumbled under her breath.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

Laura blinked and turned to face Miko who was grinning.

"How long have you been standing there?" Laura asked.

"Oh Primus." Bulkhead mumbled. "You're a state."

"Thanks!"

"Ratchet is gonna kill you." Miko pointed out.

"Uh...Oops?"

* * *

"Fraggit Laura, what were you thinking!" Ratchet yelled.

"Tch, it's not that bad doc." Laura said as June Darby stitched the cut on her forehead.

"You call that not bad!"

"I sure did."

Everyone watched as it was like watching a tennis match between the two as June had finally fixed her up. Laura got off the bed.

"And besides, that little bitch was asking for it."

"And you could of gotten seriously hurt!" Ratchet growled.

"Ah." Laura simply said as she waved her hand in dismissal and walked up the stairs. "I've had worse."

"Worse?"

"That is a story for another time."

Ratchet simply watched Laura as she headed to the sofa. June frowned while Jack watched her. Laura looked to her hand which was bandaged and she knows this won't come off for a few weeks.

It didn't matter to her, it was worth it and to see Drake's ego get knocked back down to Earth.

* * *

And I'm done c:

Sorry bout the fighting scene, I suck at them :3.

Review please, thank you.


	5. Know Your Enemy

Next chapter and in this chapter the Decepticons make an appearance.

* * *

Chapter 5

Know Your Enemy.

* * *

Laura stretched as she sat up, her hair was messy from how much she had moved about during her sleeping. Laura blinked the sleep away, she finally realized she was at the Autobot base, it came to her finally. Ratchet had refused to allow Laura to go to her temporary home and made her stay here, much to her annoyance and Miko's amusement, but it didn't matter, she was certain the medic let out a hint he wouldn't allow her to go to school either in case she worsens the injury on her hand or make the stitches come loose.

Now that had left Laura delighted and Miko in a state of shock. Laura laid back down and allowed her head to hit the soft pillow underneath her as she looked to the ceiling with a frown.

"This sucks!" Laura said to herself.

"Be thankful you're not going in." Ratchet told the girl.

"Geez, you're like a mother hen." Laura stated.

Ratchet let out a scoff and approached her as Laura sat up, he began to scan Laura and her injuries.

"See! You're doing it now!"

Ratchet glared at the girl as Laura gave him a pout as he continued to scan her. Optimus walked in to see the medic hovering over the girl. Laura spotted the Autobot leader and jumped to her feet.

"Optimus! Tell Ratchet to stop being a mother hen! It's not like I'm dying anytime soon!" Laura exclaimed as she was literately bouncing.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Do not argue with me."

"And why not? Afraid to lose to a girl?"

* * *

In the end Laura had won the argument, the argument had lasted an hour before Laura had finally made a breakthrough and won, which had left Ratchet rather annoyed. Optimus was rather amused with the two and their arguing, which he hid well. Laura sat on the sofa as she flicked through the channels to find something good to watch, she could play on the Wii but it was boring without the other three. Laura grumbled as she continued her channel flickering.

"Why isn't there anything good on nowadays?" Laura asked herself as she continued to flicker.

Laura sighed in frustration, she was bored and nothing but bored.

_'I wish I was in school.' _Laura thought.

She looked to her hand and wriggled her fingers as she gave a small smile and wriggled her fingers more. Laura giggled to herself and then lowered her hand as she looked to the ceiling, she decided on watching cartoons as there was nothing good on. Laura continued to stare at the ceiling as she closed her eyes as the sounds from the TV reached her ears.

"I wonder where mom went?" Laura asked herself quietly.

She frowned and shifted to get comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. the only ones in the room was Ratchet and herself. Optimus left not long ago to go on patrol. Arcee had disappeared somewhere. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had headed to the shooting range, leaving the teen and medic alone in the large main room, the sounds of machine also reached her ears. Laura frowned to herself but continued to watch TV, she soon smirked to herself, no wonder Ratchet likes the peace.

Laura shifted to get comfortable, but she had to wonder, when will she meet a Decepticon? As insane as that sounds, she would like to get a glimpse of one so she knows which vehicle to not approach. Laura shook her head, she'll regret saying that later and she knows it.

Laura sighed and looked to the ceiling as she mumbled under her breath but continued to look at the ceiling.

Laura suddenly remembered it was Saturday tomorrow as she smirked, long weekend for her even though she was still bored and she has a feeling she won't be leaving today either. She sighed to herself and rubbed her eyes.

She gave in to sleep.

* * *

The sounds of engines snapped Laura awake as she sat up and rubbed her eyes and muttered under her breath as she yawned and murmured as she stood up and gave a stretch, she noticed Miko gave her a slight glare and Laura merely smirked, she knew why the Asian girl was upset with Laura for.

"Have fun?" Laura asked.

Miko huffed as Laura sniggered and gave one last stretch as she allowed her arms to go limp.

"I was only asking." Laura said innocently.

Miko gave one last glare as she went to sit on the sofa. Laura looked to Jack and merely shrugged and then shook her head.

"I just asked a question."

"That's Miko for you." Jack told her.

Laura merely smirked and crossed her arms as she looked around.

"She doesn't need to give me the silent treatment."

Miko responded by simply glaring at Laura.

* * *

Laura shot up into sitting position after she had fallen asleep on the sofa, once everyone had went home she was out like a light. Ratchet wanted to move her to the med bay but she had fallen asleep before he even had the chance to so the medic decided to leave her where she was, even if he tried she would of stubbornly refused to be moved from her position. Laura rubbed her head, it was a Saturday, she could be having a lie in, but because she had to wake up early every morning, even on weekends it had managed to wriggled it's way into her sleep pattern. Laura disappeared out of view and quickly got changed into her clothing.

Laura went back to sit down and grabbed the remote as she began to flicker through the channels on the TV like she did yesterday.

"Ugh, boring stuff on TV." Laura grumbled.

"Isn't it far too early for you to be awake?"

Laura paused and spotted Ratchet looking at her in disbelief that she was up so early.

"Not really, it's part of my sleep pattern." Laura told the medic and then shrugged.

She turned back to the TV. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Ratchet wanted to retort but he had nothing to say to the human girl, once again she had won the argument, and it was far too early to argue and Laura wouldn't want to argue anyway.

* * *

"I demand a challenge!" Miko exclaimed as she pointed a finger at Laura.

Laura paused in Mario Kart Wii and looked at her. "With what?"

"The game your playing."

Laura smirked. "Alright then."

Laura quit the game she was doing as Miko went to sit next to her. Jack and Raf were talking to themselves.

"Get ready to lose." Miko told Laura.

She scoffed. "Bring it!"

Bulkhead observed quietly and noticed that both Laura and Miko are quite competitive when it comes to racing games, the green mech made a mental note to not challenge Laura nor Miko into a racing game. Miko growled as Laura smirked as the results were in.

"You got lucky."

Laura scoffed. "Whatever you say Miko."

"You did though."

"Uh huh."

Once again the two were at it. Miko was doing her best while Laura was cool and calm during their racing.

"How can you be so calm?" Bulkhead asked the girl.

"Because I can." Laura simply answered as she crossed the finish line first once more. Miko scowled as she came fifth.

"Aww man!" Miko whined.

Laura looked at her and simply smirked as she went back to looking at the screen, rather pleased with the results that were on the screen showing she was winning something, for once.

"Raf! Keep score!" Miko announced as she glared at Laura who had a smug look.

"If I'm hurting your ego, I'm sorry ok."

"Sure you are Laura!"

"Tch, at least I apologized."

* * *

Laura had no idea how long her and Miko were racing against each other, but it must had been a while now, but she didn't pay attention to the time at all.

"I'm picking up Decepticon activity."

Miko perked up to Ratchet's announcement. Laura looked at her and raised an eye brow, she could see the glint in her eye. Laura looked to Jack who was looking at Miko carefully. Laura knew something was up.

"Don't even think about it!" Ratchet growled to the Asian girl as he activated the ground bridge.

"Awww!"

Laura stood up and walked to the railing followed by Jack and Raf as she watched the wall as the rest of the Autobots went through the ground bridge.

"So...What is that?" Laura asked.

"A ground bridge." Ratchet explained. "I can transport someone anywhere as long as I get the coordinates."

"Much like a teleporter but you can go anywhere?"

"Somewhat similar and I can also bring them back."

"I guess that makes sense."

Laura unleaned from the railing and looked around, she frowned to notice someone was missing. Laura sighed to herself, said person missing was none other than Miko.

"Guys, Miko did a runner." Laura said as she couldn't see her anywhere.

The other three looked around as Ratchet growled under his breath.

"Not again." Jack groaned.

"Again? You mean Miko did it before?"

"Several times." Ratchet huffed.

Laura sighed as she looked at Jack and he looked at her.

"Shall we?" She asked.

Jack simply nodded. "Not like we have a choice.

Both he and Laura walked down the stairs as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Once we find Miko, I'll give Raf a call." Jack told Ratchet.

"Fine, but make sure she's in one piece."

Laura let out a snort of amusement as she and Jack walked through the ground bridge. Laura covered her eyes from the bright light.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes as she spotted several bushes and rocks. She hopped off the ground bridge just as it closed. Laura looked to where the ground bridge just was.

"I guess it's forward for us." Laura stated.

"Let's go."

Laura followed Jack to wherever they were going. Laura looked around for any sign of Miko.

"I can't believe she did that." Jack sighed.

"I did noticed that adventurous look in her eyes." Laura noted.

The two continued to walk while Laura looked to the sky and then around the area they were in.

"Think one of the Autobots will find her?" Laura asked.

"I hope so."

The two walked in complete silence. Jack paused in the walk as Laura bumped into him.

"Why did you stop?" Laura asked.

"I hear something." Jack answered her.

Laura paused and began to listen more intensely. She blinked. "Is that a car engine?"

"Laura we're going now!"

Laura yelped when Jack grabbed her wrist and began to run off with Laura who barely gained balance. She turned her head to spot some red.

"A red car?"

"It's Knock Out."

Her eyes widened as they continued to run, but were forced to stop as the car had caught up with them and did a sharp turn to block their path. Both Jack and Laura tensed as the vehicle transformed.

"Out running again?" Knock Out had asked Jack slightly amused.

However his gaze went to the human female behind him as he had a bit of a surprise.

"So the Autobots got another human involved."

Laura rolled her eyes and let out a scoff as Jack gave her a warning look. Laura merely shrugged it off as Knock Out noticed her bandaged hand.

"Got reckless fleshy?"

"None of your damn business!" Laura snapped.

Once again the two ran off as Jack had released her wrist, they ran past a very stunned Knock Out after Laura had her little outburst, he had expected her to be afraid, not to act like she did just now. The medic followed the two humans running as he was mainly focused on Laura.

* * *

"Ack dammit!" Laura hissed.

During their run the two were forced to split, luckily Laura had lost her pursuer, her lungs were burning from the running she did but she knows her running was not over. Laura noticed a shadow loomed over her as she turned around to face a Vehicon.

"Oh come on!" Laura yelled in frustration as she bolted from the spot she was on as the con followed her.

Laura dove into some bushes and went sliding down a embankment which was rather steep. Laura let out a loud grunt as she landed on her behind. Laura groaned and stood up as she dusted herself off.

"Damn that Miko." Laura growled.

Laura looked around as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, it was starting to get warm as the afternoon was approaching and still no sign of Miko, she just hopes Jack is having better luck than she was having.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me!" Laura grumbled.

She walked forward as she looked around. Laura blinked as her phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"_Any luck?" _Raf asked.

"Nope, Jack and I were forced to split." Laura answered honestly.

"_That's not good."_

"Damn right!"

Laura paused as a shadow loomed over her, she tilted her head and just her rotten luck it happened to be Megatron she was looking at.

"Oh shoot." Laura mumbled. "Curse my luck."

"_Laura?"_

"Sorry Raf, I'll have to call you back, I kinda ran into a problem."

"_What?"_

"How about a little game: Do you know a Decepticon who's name begins with a M?"

Before Raf could answer. Laura hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket. Laura lowered her head.

"Now why is a human like yourself wondering around alone?"

"That is strictly classified!" Laura hissed.

Laura began to bolt again but sadly she didn't get far.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

"Put me down! I don't want to be handled, I got feet you know!" Laura spat.

Megatron ignored the yelling organic and walked off with said human. Laura snarled, kicked and squirmed as best as she could with little luck.

* * *

Laura had given up.

She did her best but didn't do a good job of trying to escape. She had her arms crossed and had a dark look on her expression. Laura was not a happy camper at this moment.

However she twitched an eyebrow in annoyance as she spotted a familiar Decepticon medic she had encountered earlier.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore optics." Knock Out sneered.

"Great, not you again!" Laura said bitterly.

"I never got your name my dear."

"Well tough shit! You're not getting it out of me!"

She looked away and didn't notice the glances were onto her. Laura felt herself get lowered but she was dropped before her feet could even touch the ground.

"Ow! You jerk!" Laura hissed.

"Now be a good girl and remain where you are or else." Megatron warned.

Laura hissed like a cat and went to sit on a nearby rock to allow herself to sulk.

_'How do I end up in situations?' _Laura thought as she crossed her arms.

_'I wonder if Jack has found Miko.' _

Laura frowned and crossed her arms as she began to think.

"Get away from her con scum."

Laura turned around to see it was Bulkhead along with Bumblebee. She grinned and got off the rock.

"About time!"

"**We would of found you sooner but you kept on moving about." **Bumblebee explained.

"I'm sorry ok! Just get me away from these idiots!"

Laura made a run for it as the gunfire began as she reached the bots. She sighed in relief as she then looked around.

"Where's Jack and Miko?" Laura asked.

"Back at base." Bulkhead answered the girl.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." Laura grumbled as Bulkhead chuckled.

Laura noticed Arcee was doing something, she assumed that the femme was telling Ratchet that she was found. Laura was right as a ground bridge opened up and she walked towards it.

"Just to let you know girl." Megatron hissed. "I never forget a face, even that of a human."

Laura paused and looked at him square in the optics.

"Good for you!" Laura spat.

Laura turned her head back and headed to the ground bridge as she went to walk through it. The ground bridge closed behind her, she had left Megatron staring where she was standing, looking a little surprised with that little outburst she did, just like Knock Out, he had expected her to be afraid.

* * *

Laura exited on the other side and into the safety of base. She sighed in relief and rubbed her forehead.

"Hey are you ok?" Jack asked her.

Laura nodded. "Yup."

Laura had spotted and glared at Miko as she grinned at the brown haired teen.

"Damn it Miko! You're gonna be the death of me!" Laura hissed.

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure!" Miko argued.

"Pfft! You call that adventure." Laura growled. "Being man handled by Megatron is no adventure."

"Wait...What did you say?" Jack asked as Ratchet looked at her in disbelief.

"Meh, I was handled by Megatron, not fun if you ask me." Laura repeated and then crossed her arms as she then looked away.

* * *

Laura looked to the ceiling as she laid on the sofa, she groaned to herself, she does not want to go on another adventure for a long while, the three went home recently and Laura had watched in amusement as Ratchet gave a full blown rant at the Asian girl.

But knowing her luck. Miko will drag her through the ground bridge a few more times, so the idea of not going on another adventure is quite slim. Laura closed her eyes briefly then opened them.

* * *

And I'm done.

Review please, thank you.


	6. Arrivals

New chapter! Hurrah!

So sorry for the long wait.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Arrivals.

* * *

It was now evening and Laura still was giving Miko the silent treatment.

"Dude, you can't keep that up forever!" Miko told her.

Laura said nothing and simply glared at her as she turned away with her arms crossed. Laura hadn't forgotten the little adventure she went on. Laura wasn't surprised that Ratchet had given Miko a full blown rant of how reckless she was and how she had put two lives at risk just to get her back. Miko ignored the rambling medic and shrugged it off as if nothing happened, that got Ratchet annoyed and Jack went to scold her for being so reckless and stupid.

"Miko, seriously, what were you thinking!" Jack growled.

"She wasn't." Laura mumbled.

"Ha! You talked!" Miko said with triumph.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Laura mumbled once more.

"Someone could of gotten seriously hurt!" Ratchet hissed at the girl.

"Dude! I had to see the action." Miko protested.

"Why can't you watch an action movie." Laura retorted.

"It's not the same!"

Laura sighed and rubbed her temples in a circular motion as if she had a huge headache from it all. Laura saw no point in arguing with Miko, the girl would simply shrugged it off like she normally does. Laura stood up and walked down the stairs as she disappeared down the hall and left Jack and Miko to argue. Leaving Ratchet in the middle of it all. Raf was staying well away from the entire argument, which was probably the smartest thing for him to do.

Laura sighed as she rubbed her forehead and continued to walk down the hall, welcoming the silence that followed as the argument got fainter and fainter until silence fell upon the area, she accepted the silence like an old friend as Laura pinched the ridge of her nose, she heard a door open and spotted Arcee as the femme stepped out the room.

"Careful when you go into the main room, there's a verbal war going on in there which involve Jack and Miko." Laura warned.

Arcee looked at the girl in utter amusement as Laura continued her stroll down the hall with her arms crossed as she grumbled something under her breath as she did so. Mumbling also under her breath as she looked around. Laura had no idea where she was going, but as long as she gets some peace and quiet, so be it.

* * *

Laura stood outside as the wind blew gently through her hair. She had gotten lost but then found herself on the roof of the base after curiosity got the better of her and she had found this lift. She had stepped on it and soon found herself on the roof of the base. Laura looked to the sky as the sun was beginning to set despite it was the evening, she could see the stars were beginning to come out as night will soon arrive. Laura sighed and then mumbled as she rubbed her eye.

"I hope you will regret crossing my path, coward." Laura sneered as she was on about her father.

A man she won't be calling 'father' any longer, she hated the fact she shared the same surname as her father, shared the same DNA as him. Laura rolled up her sleeve and grimly looked at the scars on her arms, scars that will never go, scars caused by the man who she is forced to call her father. Laura rolled up her other sleeve and looked to the scars on her other arm. Laura rolled the sleeves back down just in case she gets caught by any Autobot and they begin to ask questions about them.

Jack and his mother was the only ones who knew the truth, she had never told anyone else, she couldn't trust anyone else, they would blab out loud, she didn't want that kind of attention. Laura sighed as she hugged herself and continued to look out to the distance, her trust in humankind wasn't exactly that all time high nor faith. Laura sighed, her scars were the least of her worries, the only thing she's got to worry about now is keeping herself alive from the Decepticons. Laura mentally scolded herself for being stupid and not to be so afraid, she had yelled at both Knock Out and Megatron himself.

"Idiot! Why did you do that!" Laura hissed to herself. "Why did you had to bring attention on yourself."

Laura pinched the ridge of her nose and then shook her head at her sheer stupidity. Laura sighed and rubbed her forehead as she looked out to the distance. Her phone beeped in her pocket as she took it out to see it was a message.

**Laura some of your Dad's buddies are not happy, Fowler is saying you have to stay with the Autobots until the men are either gone or chased away, which is something you will do- Jack.**

Laura let out a snort at the message, so her father's buddies decided to come out to play. Laura's lips twitched upwards at the message.

**Thanks for the message Jack, seriously though, Daddy dearest buddies are nothing, did Fowler call cuz if he was at base I would of seen the helicopter land- Laura**

She sent the message and continued to look out to the distance. Her phone beeped once more.

**Laura, where the frag are you- Ratchet. **

Laura snickered and then shook her head at the message from Ratchet.

**Outside, on roof- Laura.**

She hit the send button as she had another message as it was from Jack once again as she opened it up to read what he typed.

**Yeah he called, seen helicopter? No, I won't ask, I'll let mom know you're staying with the bots for a while- Jack.**

**Alright, thanks Jack- Laura.**

Laura didn't bother putting her phone away if there was going to be more messages from the two. Laura kept it out and held it in her hand until it began to beep.

**Optimus is on his way- Ratchet.**

**Kay- Laura.**

Laura snickered and placed her phone away and looked out to the distance once more as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Laura smiled as she heard the elevator and then some heavy footsteps as she didn't bother to turn her head.

"I take it you had seen Jack's message?" Optimus asked the girl.

Laura nodded. "Yup, looks like some of my old man's buddies decided to come out."

"Have you met them?"

"Plenty of times, they try to act tough, but in reality they're a bunch of wusses." Laura admitted. "But I've dealt with them before."

"Dealt with them?"

Laura turned to face Optimus with a smirked. "Yup, with something called a frying pan."

"..."

* * *

Laura squinted her eyes as she then opened them. She sat up and looked around. Laura frowned and looked more.

"This isn't the med bay." Laura mumbled.

Laura looked around more. She paused, the last thing she remembered was Optimus picking her up and she then fell asleep. The gears in her little head began to work as the realization hit her like a sack of bricks right in the face.

"Duh, I must be in Optimus' quarters." Laura muttered.

She finished her sentence just as the door opened and said mech stepped inside. Laura stood up and shook her leg and then the other one.

"I seriously didn't mean to fall asleep." Laura muttered.

A servo was held out as Laura hopped onto the awaiting servo and the two left the room.

"It's alright, I'm certain yesterday had something with you falling into recharge early."

Laura blushed but then scowled at the mention of yesterday, she still hasn't forgiven Miko for her little stunt yesterday.

"I guess." Laura muttered.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Laura was dying of boredom.

"Oh god, kill me now." Laura moaned.

Ratchet paused in what he was doing and looked over to the sulking teenager as her bandaged hand was dangling over the sofa and her head buried into the pillow.

"What?"

Laura looked over to Ratchet. "I'm boooored!" Laura whined.

Ratchet sighed but he should really expect that. It was a Sunday, nobody does anything on a Sunday, the kids could be here but it was Sunday and a couple of them probably had homework to do, he wouldn't mention Miko, she wouldn't do her homework anyway. Laura wouldn't be so bored if it wasn't for her father's friends, she could have been with Jack and his mother, but she could 't at the moment. Laura buried her face into the pillow once more and remained in the same position she was in for a while.

Laura lifted her head to hear the computer beep and she immediately got off the sofa and skipped to the railing as she then leaned against it as Ratchet typed into the computer. Laura was simply wearing a long white jumper, jeans and black flat shoes. Ratchet continued to type as Optimus entered the room.

"I got a signal, but I'm not to certain if it's Autobot or Decepticon." Ratchet said.

"Can I go!" Laura blurted out as the two looked at her.

"Pleeease! I'm boooored!" Laura whined again as she then gave a pout.

"Alright." Ratchet sighed. "But if Optimus gives an order, you follow."

Laura scoffed. "Please, I'm not as reckless as Miko."

Laura walked down the stairs just as the groundbridge was activated. The two walked towards the groundbridge as Laura crossed her arms and the two entered the groundbridge.

* * *

Laura stepped out as she almost fell from the dizziness, she shook her head and looked around as birds chirped in the distance. Laura frowned and looked to the sky as she shielded her line of vision from the sun in the blue sky.

Laura looked around until she spotted something in the sky. Laura took out her binoculars which she had brought along with her as she looked to see what it was.

"Not a bird, but definitely a ship." Laura said.

Laura followed the ship but then gasped as she saw a few Vehicons as one of them shot the ship as an engine was blown and smoke came from the engine. Laura continued to follow it as it crashed. Birds scattered from the trees, startled from the sudden crash and disturbance, she watched as the Vehicons followed the ship.

"Oh dear." Laura murmured. "That doesn't look good."

"Laura remain hidden."

"Alright, comm me when it's safe." Laura muttered.

She watched as the red and blue mech rush over to where the ship crashed. Laura spotted some bushes as she ran over quickly to avoid getting captured from any of the Decepticons that were in the area, she dove into the bushes and crawled over slowly to waste time, she was thankful the mud was dry and not wet.

"Thank god for dry weather." Laura muttered.

She looked around as she placed the binoculars around her neck and rushed through the bushes.

* * *

Laura growled as her foot got caught in some roots of trees, almost falling as she did so. Laura was slowly, but painfully getting her way over to the source of the fight. Laura snickered to herself, she knew Miko would be jealous to learn Laura had been on the battlefield with permission.

:_It is safe to appear, but remain hidden for a bit longer._:

:_Hmm?_:

:_The new arrivals haven't seen a human before._:

:_Ok~._:

Laura finally reached her destination as she hid behind a tree, she spotted a silver mech, a black mech and two others, a red and yellow mech. Laura tilted her head but remained hidden.

"By the way, nice driving Hide."

"Frag off Sideswipe!"

This Sideswipe laughed as Laura raised an eye brow.

"Yo Ironhide, get along."

"Jazz your processor must be scrambled if you think I would get along with this glitch!" Ironhide snarled.

"Now that hurt!" Sideswipe said in mock hurt.

"You're an idiot."

"Love ya too Sunstreaker."

Laura looked on in utter amusement as they bickered and argued. Laura silently walked over to where Optimus was as she stepped out from hiding. Climbing onto the waiting servo and then lifted onto his shoulder as she still looked on in amusement. She heard Optimus quietly vent a sigh as Laura bit her bottom lip to prevent her giggling out loud. Jazz had noticed the tiny organic sitting on Optimus' shoulder as he looked in in awe and disbelief.

"Whoa! What's that!?"

The arguing trio stopped and turned to face Laura as she crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

"This is a human." Optimus explained. "She's harmless."

Sunstreaker scoffed. "Stuck with fleshies, great."

"Be thankful you're not stuck with Decepticons. _Sunflower_." Laura retorted.

"What did you call me!?"

"Nothing.~" Laura hummed.

"Fleshbag."

"Buttercup."

Sunstreaker glared at her as she had a blank look on her face. Optimus gave the yellow mech a stern look.

"Squishy." Sunstreaker sneered.

"Sunshine." Laura sneered herself.

Sunstreaker growled as Laura crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Anything else to say sunflower~?" Laura asked sweetly.

Silence.

"Thought not."

"I like you kid." Ironhide said and then nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

Everyone stepped through the groundbridge. Laura remained with Optimus for her own safety as she had a feeling Sunstreaker hadn't forgiven her at all, she could care less about that as she crossed her arms. Ratchet turned around and then frowned.

"Not you two." He grumbled.

"Sup doc! Missed us!" Sideswipe said cheerfully.

"Hardly." The medic mumbled.

"Now that hurt me."

Laura sniggered as he began to pester the medic, only to get a whack to the helm by the medic's wrench. Laura giggled and looked away as she covered her mouth to surpass the giggling that wanted to come out.

"Where are the others?" Ironhide asked as Sideswipe still continued to pester Ratchet despite the dent in his helm.

"They are with their human charges." Optimus explained.

"Oh joy." Sunstreaker said with less than enthusiasm.

"Hey, you upset Bumblebee's charge and you got me to deal with." Laura warned as she was protective of the youngest of the humans ever since he encountered Drake.

"What can you do?" Sunstreaker sneered.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Dude, I yelled at Megatron and Knock Out, you don't scare me pal!"

"Did she really?" Jazz asked.

"Yes she did. Laura is a very stubborn human." Ratchet mumbled.

"...You hurt me Ratchet."

"Well I speak the truth!"

"Geez, chill doc."

* * *

Laura stepped out the school building as she walked up to the waiting Raf and Bumblebee.

"Sorry I'm late, some idiot held us back." Laura said.

The two climbed in as the scout left the school and away from the building and into the desert. Laura hummed as they got to the base as the cliff opened up and the yellow mech drove in. Bumblebee came to a stop as the two climbed out.

"Where's Miko?" Bulkhead asked as the green mech just came back from a mission as he had asked Bumblebee to collect his charge.

"One word." Raf mumbled as Laura cackled.

"Not again!" Bulkhead groaned as Laura continued cackling in the background.

"Is this Miko kid trouble or something?" Ironhide asked.

Laura sniggered. "You got that right, and poor Bulky is her guardian."

Laura walked up the stairs as she joined Jack and Raf. Sideswipe came running by a few seconds later followed by a pissed Arcee who didn't look amused at all.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked.

Laura snickered. "He probably tried to flirt with Arcee but failed."

"She isn't exactly the romantic type huh?" Raf said.

"Nah, she prefers to take down Decepticons instead and does a pretty damn good job at it too." Laura commented.

Arcee looked over to Laura and smirked at the comment. Laura noticed and grinned

* * *

An engine got Laura's attention as she looked to the entrance and then smirked as she spotted a familiar green vehicle. Miko hopped out as Bulkhead transformed.

"You never learn, do you?" Laura asked.

Miko glared at her as Laura shrugged and then shook her head.

"I speak the truth." Laura huffed.

"Dude, when did the others arrive?" Miko asked.

"Nice, way to change the subject! Laura said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm was not welcome."

"Awww.~"

* * *

"PRIME! When were you going to tell me more bots arrived!"

Laura yelped and fell off the sofa face first as she let out a muffled groan. Jack helped Laura sit up as she groaned and clutched her face with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"As soon as I could Agent Fowler once they had their alt form that is."

"And do they have their alt form?"

"No not all." Laura grunted as she stood up. "Because Sideswipe is fraggin fussy."

"Hey!" Sideswipe said offended.

* * *

"I noticed Laura tends to wear long sleeves." Ironhide noted.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at the weapon specialist as the three looked to a sleeping Laura as she was facing away from them with a blanket and a pillow, even sleeping she was wearing a long sleeve.

"Ya know. Hide is right." Jazz joined in.

"I believe she's hiding something." Ironhide mumbled.

Ratchet frowned, he made a mental note to make Laura have a check up without long sleeves while Optimus looked at her in concern, despite she was cheerful and stubborn, she was hiding something, she was holding something back, holding back her emotions, he had noticed she hasn't let out a single tear at all.

"She will tell us in her own time." Optimus told the three.

They nodded as they couldn't do much, only hope that she opens up her emotions to them.

* * *

Phew! Done!

Sorry for the delay, I got lazy and had a bit of writers block.

Review please, thank you.


End file.
